Losing the One You Love
by burtneymac95
Summary: Booth gets engaged to someone else. How does Brennan feel about that? Chapter 9 now up and finished! First multi-chapter story. Please read/review. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Bones_**

**_This has always been a story I wanted to do._**

**_I want to show Brennan getting jealous for once._**

**_This is my first multi-chapter story._**

**_Please review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Brennan was sitting in her office, looking over some old case files.

Suddenly, Booth ran in and slammed the door.

"Booth, what's wrong?" "Bones, I need to talk to you."

"Okay? Proceed." "I need your opinion on something." "What?"

"I'm going to ask Nikki to marry me." Brennan was shocked, and jealous.

"Really?" "Yeah. I think the time is right."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"Do you think it's the right thing to do?"

"I don't know Booth. Its only been 5 months since you started dating her."

"Yeah, but I think I'm ready for this."

"Ok then, do it."

"You know what Bones, your right. Thanks so much. You're the best. I love you."

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

He gave her a hug. "I'll let you know what she says."

"Okay." He walked out of her office.

Brennan couldn't believe she just told him to do that.

When she always thought he would be asking her to marry him. Though she didn't believe in marriage, she's always dreamt of changing her mind if Booth ever asked her.

Then, in stepped Angela.

_Great, shes the last person I need right now,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Sweetie, why the long face?" "My face isn't long Angela. That's a very poor qualitative assumption."

"No Bren, it means why do you look sad."

"Oh. Im not sad. Why would you think I was sad?"

"Your face, and when I walked in here, you were looking down at your desk, like you were getting ready to cry."

"What? No Ange, I'm fine."

"Bren, I'm your best friend. I think I know you better than that."

"Okay. Booth is going to ask Nikki to marry him."

"What? But its only been like, 5 months."

"I know, but he said he was ready."

"Aw, I'm sorry Bren."

"Why are you sorry for me, I'm not the one getting married."

"Ne..never mind. Did she say yes?"

"I don't know, he just left to go ask her."

"And quite frankly, I hope she says no." Brennan mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Bones! She said yes! She said yes!"

"Really? That's uh, great." She said sadly.

"I know isn't it. Hey I have to ask you a favor. Can you meet me at the diner in an hour?"

"Sure."

"Okay. See you then Bones. Bye!"

"Bye Booth." She hung up the phone.

"What did he have to say?" Angela asked curiously.

"Nikki said yes."

"Really?"

"Yup. He has to ask me a favor and he wants me to meet him at the diner in an hour."

"I'm gonna laugh if he asks you to be his best man."

"Why would he do that Ange, its only for a guy."

"Not necessarily. Have you ever seen "My Best Friend's Wedding." Or "Made of Honor?"

"No. What happens in them?"

"In My Best Friends Wedding, a girl falls in love with her best friend and then he decides to get married and asks her to be his best man. And in Made of Honor, a guy falls in love with his best friend and then she decides to get married and she asks him to be her made of honor."

"Those are fictional movies Angela."

"So. It still can happen. And Patrick Dempsey's in it and oh man, can you say fine?"

"Fine."

"Not literally Brennan."

"Oh."

"Do you love him sweetie?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Because you seem to be having a hard time with this."

"No. Its Booth's life and I cant control what he does."

"Yea you can. All you have to do is tell him you love him and he'd be yours."

"No Ang, I cant do that to him or Nikki. And besides, I don't love him."

"Uh-huh. Ok. Whatever you say Bren. I'm gonna let you go meet him and you call me later okay?"

"Ok." Angela gave her a hug.

"Uh, you have so much to learn sweetie." Angela said, and she walked out the door.

Brennan sighed, grabbed her keys, and headed to the diner.

When she walked in, Booth was already sitting there.

"Bones! I thought you'd never come."

"Sorry, I was talking to Angela back at the lab." She said as she sat down across from him.

"Did you tell her to good news?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing really, I think shes happy for you."

"Well why wouldn't she be?" Brennan didn't answer the question.

"So what did you have to ask me?"

"Well, Nikki knows how important you are to me, so she wanted me to ask you to be her maid of honor."

"Really? I barely know her."

"I know, but shes doing it for me. So what do you say?"

"Uh, sure."

"Ok. I'll have her get in touch with you soon."

"Ok." Booth's phone rang.

"Booth….O hey sweetie. I'm at the diner with Bones……Yea…..she said yes…..ok I will…….see you in a little bit…..love you too…..bye."

"That was Nikki. She said thank you."

"Sure."

"I have to go Bones, but I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay." He got up, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you again Bones. Love ya." He said as he walked out the door.

"Love you too." She mumbled under her breath.

She sat alone for about 20 mins and finally decided to leave. She was tired and drained. She went home. She sat down on her couch and layed there.

She remembered the night that could've changed everything between them.

Flashback

"_Bones. I need to tell you something." She was analyzing a body, like always. _

_"Bones!" _

_"Huh? O sorry, what?" _

"_I need to tell you something." _

_"Yes?" _

_"Can you look away from the body for 2 minutes?" _

_"Sorry." She looked at him. _

_His heart wrenched. "Whats wrong Booth?" _

_"I love you. And I need to know if you love me too." _

_"No." _

_"What?" _

"N_o. Its to riskful. Were partners. Its not right for us to do this. Im sorry, but can we just be friends?" _

"U_h, sure." _

_"Thanks booth." _

_"Um, your welcome, I guess."_

_End Flashback_

After that, they become even better friends then they were before. They often told each other I love you, without ever really meaning it.

She wished she would've never told him that she didn't love him, when ultimately, she did.

That's something she would regret for the rest of her life.

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_I know the flashback was kinda cliche, and so was Booths reaction. Sorry for that. Please dont critize me for it =(_**

**_Now please review and maybe I'll have another chapter up sooner =)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks a lot for all the reviews.**_

**_So here it is, chapter 2._**

**_Hope you like it._**

**_Please review =)_**

_David's Bridal Shop_

"Ah! It's beautiful on you Tempe!" Brennan, Nikki, and her other 2 bridesmaids, Natasha and Arianna, were dress shopping.

"Thanks." Brennan replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" Brennan nodded her head.

"Can you go into the other room and grab that peach dress for me?"

"Sure." She stepped down off the stool and walked into the other room.

"Why the hell is _she_ your maid of honor? You barely know her."

"Its for Seeley. Shes his best friend."

"You sure their not nothing more?"

"Um, yeah, hes marrying me remember?"

Brennan was about to walk in when she heard a part of their conversation.

"I bet he proposed to her or something before. And she turned him down." Natasha said.

"Yea, and now their just friends, with benefits." Arianna replied.

"Will you guys please stop? This is my fiancée were talking about."

"Sorry." They said simultaneously.

"How sad though. The man she loves is marrying someone else."

"She loves him?"

"Duh! You can tell. The way she looks at him, she tells him she loves him (supposedly not meaning it,) and they kiss each other!"

"But Seeley said they were never more than friends."

"Maybe so, but theres definitely something deeper than just friendship there. You better keep an eye on him."

"I don't need to." But then Nikki looked over and saw Brennan standing there, with a guilty look on her face.

"Do I Tempe?"

Natasha and Arianna turned and looked at Brennan.

"I do love him, I am _in _love with him, but no, you have nothing to worry about."

"Told you Nikki."

Nikki walked over and got in Brennans face.

"Mess this up for me, and I'll beat your ass."

"I have no intention on messing anything up. I know how important you are to him, and vice versa. I've held my feelings in for years, and I can do the same for the rest of my life."

"Good." Brennan handed her the dress.

Brennans beeper went off.

"I have to go ladies. Can you help me take this dress off?"

"Sure." They all started helping her, unwillingly though.

Once Brennan got her regular clothes back on, she gathered her stuff.

"See you later?" Nikki asked.

"It's a possibility." Brennan left the bridal shop.

"I really don't like her." Arianna said.

"Me neither, do you really believe shes not going to mess things up?" Natasha replied.

"I don't know. From what Seeleys told me, she doesn't believe in marriage, or love for that matter. But who knows with her. But don't worry, I got Seeley wrapped around my finger. He'll do whatever I say without any questions. He'll listen to me, even if it's a lie, and he'll believe it too. Girls, its time for Operation Keep Temperance Away from my Man."

_Angelas Office_

Brennan was really upset and confused, so she headed over to Angelas office.

"Angela!" she ran in and slammed the door.

"Thanks for knocking. Whats wrong?"

"They think I'm going to try to steal Booth away."

"Who?"

"Nikki and her bridesmaids."

"Well are you?" Angela asked curiously, crossing her arms and giving Brennan the death stare.

"No! Why would I? Booth loves her and he obviously wants to be with her, and I don't want to ruin that for him."

"And why did you agree to be her maid of honor again?"

"Because its what Booth wants."

"No. What Booth wants is to see you walking down the isle wearing a white dress, hanging onto your dads arm, and standing beside him and saying "I do."

"Why would I do that?"

"Nevermind. So the only reason your putting yourself through hell is because its what Booth wants?"

"Yeah. He said she knew how important I was to him, and she wanted me to do this."

"But how can you do this, be nice to her, when your jealous as hell?"

"I compartmentalize."

"But you wish it was you, dont you?"

"Angela, he asked me to have a relationship, he told me he loved me, but I said no. So I'm just gonna have to deal with that decision forever. I have to go Angela, but thanks for your help."

Brennan got up and started to walk out of the office.

"What?! He told you he loved you! How could you say no to him?"

"Bye Angela."

"Brennan we are not done talking!"

"Yes we are, that's why I'm walking out of the room."

Angela got up and followed her.

"Why did you say no?"

"Because Angela. We are partners. We are put in high risk situations everyday. I cant loose him again."

"But your loosing him now."

"No I'm not Ange."

"Brennan. When he marries Nikki, he wont be able to spend every moment with you. He wont be able to go to the diner all the time, go to your house and drink, or do all the things you do now. He'll be commited to someone. He won't be able to just drop everything, to do something with you."

Brennan started to cry.

"Your, your right Ange."

"If you love him, which I know you do, you have to tell him, before its to late."

"But what about Nikki? He loves her."

"But he loves you more. If you tell him how you feel, he will forget who Nikki even is."

"No he wont Angela. He's not that kind of guy. He'll have to deal with that decision everyday of his life."

"Yea, but he'll get over it."

"No Ange, I cant do it. I just cant. I'm going home to take a shower and work on my book. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Sure. But we are not done talking about this Bren."

"Sure, sure." she said as she walked away.

"I have to get them together." Angela said to herself.

"But how?"

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_Ok I need some help._**

**_I know where i ultimately want to go with this, but i'm having a little trouble getting there._**

**_If theres anything you want to see, let me know._**

**_If you have any ideas, please leave a review._**

**_Thanks so much =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews!!**_

**_Instead of doing my prompt in english class, I did this instead._**

**_When I got home and saw all the other reviews from today, you made me soo happy._**

**_So here you go, Chapter 3._**

**_Hope you like it._**

**_Oh, and you have any ideas, concerns, or theres something you want to see, let me know._**

**_Thanks!_**

_Booths Office _

Booth was sitting at his desk when his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Hey babe, I have to talk to you."

"Nikki, I'm at work and I'm getting ready to go pick Bones up to go question a suspect."

"That's what we need to talk about."

"What, the case?"

"No, Brennan."

"What about her?"

"This shouldn't be over the phone. Can we meet somewhere today?"

"Cant it wait till later?"

"No! This is important. Meet me at the Founding Fathers at 1 okay?"

"Um, sure."

"OK. Love you babe."

"You too."

They hung up.

Booth was really confused.

_What does she have to talk to me about Bones about? _He thought to himself.

He decided to call her and see if she knew anything about it.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones."

"Hey Booth, when you coming to pick me up?"

"In a little bit. We need to talk."

"Okay?"

"Do you know why Nikki would want to talk to me about you?"

"No, why?"

"She called me and told me that she needed to talk to me about you, and that it couldn't be over the phone, so I have to meet at for lunch at 1."

"Um, this might have something to do with the conversation that erupted at the bridal shop."

"What was it about?"

"Oh, they think that I'm in love with you and that I'm going to try to steal you away from her."

"What?! Why would they think that?"

"I have no clue. I assured them that were just friends and nothing more."

"Great, this is gonna be one hell of a lunch."

"I'm sorry Booth."

"Nah, its not your fault. We are kinda close. Don't worry, I'll fix everything."

"Okay. See you in a little Booth."

"Do you mind if I pick you up at 2 instead of 12? This is kinda bugging me now."

"Uh, yea sure. Do what you got to do. See you at 2."

"See you at 2."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Brennans Office _

After Brennan hung up, Angela walked in. Of course.

"Hey Bren."

"Hello Angela."

"Who were you just talking to?"

"Booth."

"Ah, you going to interrogate that family?"

"Yea at 2."

"2? I thought you were going at 12."

"No, he has to meet Nikki for lunch at 1."

"What did I tell you Bren. Once he marries her, this is going to be all the time. He's going to cancel on you to make room for her."

"It doesn't bother me Angela."

"Yes it does Bren. God, why cant you just admit that this is tearing you up inside. You can tell me. I am your best friend, and I will support everything you decide, but not when it means loosing the one you love. Its crazy."

"Your right Angela. I think I can trust you. This is so hard for me. Seeing him loving, kissing, and being with another woman makes me sick. I should've never told him that I didn't love him. Because maybe this would be me. I love him Angela. I cant let him marry her. But I don't know how to stop it."

Brennan started crying.

"Sweetie, you forgot that I am the master at relationships. Don't worry, you wont have to watch him marry her if I have anything to say about it."

"But what bout Nikki? She said if I mess things up she'll kick my ass."

"Bren, you're a black belt. Besides, Booth wont ever let that happen. Just let me take care of things."

"I hope you know what your doing."

"Don't worry. I know exactly how to handle this."

_The Founding Fathers _

Nikki was sitting at a table, waiting for Booth.

After 15 minutes she was getting ready to leave when she saw Booth walk in.

He ran over and gave her a kiss.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible."

"Its okay." He sat down.

"Ok. So about Brennan?"

"Yes. About her."

**_Ugh, cliffhanger, dont you hate those?_**

**_Haha._**

**_I started on Chapter 4 in school so next chapter should be up to night, hopefully._**

**_Now please review._**

**_Maybe it will make me write faster. =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am loving the reviews guys!_**

**_You make me sooo happy._**

**_So here it is by popular demand, chapter 4._**

**_Please review, but we all know you will, right? ;)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_The Founding Fathers_

"Do you love her?" Booth was shocked.

He didn't know what to say without looking suspicious.

So he decided to just tell her the truth, kinda.

"Yes. Shes my best friend, and she will always hold a special place in my heart." Nikki looked down.

"Hey." He said, taking his finger and lifting her head up.

"But were just friends. I'm in love with you." She started crying.

"Sometimes I feel…less important, than her."

"Listen, you have nothing to worry about."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"Were you ever, _in _love with her?" Booth was taken by surprise.

He knew he should just tell her the truth. It was all in the past, right?

"Yes. I was in love with her for years. I told her I loved her, and she turned me down. So now, were just friends."

"Wait, you told her how you felt?"

"Yea. About 5 months before I met you."

"So, what am I, the..the REBOUND GIRL!" she stood up, getting ready to walk out.

"No!" he grabbed her arm.

"Please stay. Let me explain." She sat down.

"It took me a couple months to get over it and I thought I never would. Until I met you."

"So, I wasn't just the girl you screwed to get over being rejected?"

"No. Of course not. I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

"Ok. But you do realize that I cant have her being my maid of honor right?"

"That's fine. I don't expect you two to be best friends, I just wanted you guys to get along."

"I tried, and I will continue to try. I just cant have her in our wedding party."

"Ok. I'll let her know when I go to pick her up."

"Okay. Thank you Seeley."

"Your welcome." They kissed.

"I cant wait to marry you." He whispered.

"Me neither."

"2 weeks."

"2 weeks." They smiled at each other.

"I got to go. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay." He kissed her on her cheek and walked out.

_Brennans Office_

Brennan and Angela were talking.

"Whens he gonna get here?" Brennan asked. "Its 2:15."

"Hes with Nikki." She said sarcastically.

"Ugh! This irks me so bad."

"I bet. Its about time you started expressing your feelings."

Booth was about to walk in when he heard them talking.

"So have you thought of anything yet?"

"Nah, still brainstorming."

Booth was getting ready to interrupt when he heard Brennan's next sentence.

"Well hurry Angela. Theres only 2 weeks until the wedding."

"I know Bren. I think the best way to make this happen, is for you to tell him how you feel."

"I, I cant."

"Why not? What have we been talking about? You have to do this before its too late."

Booth was in shock. He cant believe Brennan never told him how she really felt, because maybe, he wouldn't be marrying Nikki in two weeks. He'd be marrying Bones.

"I just cant Angela. He loves her, she loves him. They both believe in love and marriage and happiness. I don't. he deserves a girl like her. Not me."

_Oh bones, your so wrong. Your everything I want. I love you. Just please tell me._ He thought to himself.

He thought it was time to interrupt this very interesting conversation.

"Hey Bones. Ready to go?"

Brennan and Angela jerked their heads towards the door, startled.

"Booth. How long have you been here?"

"Uh, I just got here."

"Oh, okay. Lets go."

"Nice to see you Angela." Booth said.

"Likewise. You take good care of her now."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Oh, and Booth?"

"Yea?" She motioned for him to come over to her.

"We need to talk, soon."

"Uh, okay?" He turned around and realized Bones was having some trouble getting her jacket on.

"Need some help Bones?"

"Sure." He walked over and helped her out.

"Thanks Booth."

"No problem Bones. Now lets go."

"See you later Ange!"

"Bye Bren. Call me later Booth!"

"Don't worry. I'm very interested to hear what you have to say."

They walked out of her office and down to his SUV.

He opened her door for her.

"Uh, thanks Booth."

"Yup."

He ran over and got in the drivers side.

"So how did your lunch with Nikki go?"

"Uh, yea, about that. Uh, I don't know how to say this, but your, uh, kinda, not her maid of honor anymore."

"Why?"

"Well you can probably guess why, cant you?"

"Yea. Did you convince her were not?"

"I think."

"Good. I don't want to mess things up for you guys."

"Yea."

The rest of the car ride was silent.

_Nikki's House_

"Thank god Nikki. I thought you were never going to get rid of her."

"I think Seeley was lying to me."

"About what?"

"About them being just friends. I could see the look in his eyes."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I, with help from you, have to make up a lie so big, that its gonna make Seeley hate her forever."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But we only have 2 weeks to do it so, lets get started."

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow._**

**_Now please review, give me some ideas._**

**_Thanks!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I really appreciate all the reviews!**_

**_It makes me sooo happy._**

**_Ok, I had a hard time coming up with Nikki's lie that would "make Booth hate Brennan forever."_**

**_So please dont judge what I came up with._**

**_Please review!_**

_1 Day Before the Wedding, Brennan's Office_

Brennan was sitting at her desk.

Booth walked in, looking obviously infuriated.

"Booth whats wrong?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Uh, no, why?"

"Nikki told me what you said."

"What did I say?"

"Um, let me think, that Parker is a terrible kid and its because I'm a bad father, and that hes going to turn out bad."

"What!? I never said that. You're a wonderful parent and Parker is a delight."

"Bones, Nikki heard you telling Angela that."

"I've never said anything about Parker. You have to believe me."

"You expect me to believe you over my fiancée?"

"Yes. Because shes lying. You know I would never say anything about Parker."

"Now that I think about it, maybe that's why you turned me down. Because you hate Parker so much and think that I would be a bad parent to our kids. I may not be rich, and cant give Parker the type of expensive things that other kids get, but I am a good parent. Parker knows he is loved and that's all that matters."

"I know Booth. You have to believe me."

"No! Don't talk to me, call me, or even sit in the front for my wedding. I don't want to see your face."

"Booth!" she started crying. "I never said any of that."

She put her hand on his face.

"Bones. I'm sorry but I believe Nikki."

"Booth! Wait."

Booth walked out of the room.

Brennan went and sat on her couch and started crying even harder.

Angela walked past. She was about to go see Hodgins, but when she looked in, she saw Brennan crying.

She ran in.

"Bren, sweetie, whats wrong?"

"Booth."

"What about him?"

"Nikki told him some stupid ass lie and he believes her."

"What did she say?"

"That she overhead me talking to you, and apparently I said that Parker was a bad kid, and its all because of Booth's bad parenting."

"What? You never said that."

"I know, but he doesn't believe me. He said he doesn't want to talk to me or see my face."

"Aw, Bren." She gave her a hug.

"Why would she lie?"

"I'm guessing its because she doesn't like the fact that your around."

"Well, Booth wants me around."

"Well not anymore, and that's exactly why she did this. You have to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"How you feel. The weddings tomorrow. Its gonna be to late."

"But he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"So, just talk to him. I'm sure he'll listen."

_Day of the Wedding, St. Hilary Catholic Church_

Booth was in the room getting ready.

Cam knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey Camille."

"Hey Seeley."

"Don't call me Camille."

"Don't call me Seeley."

They started laughing. Booth was having trouble getting his tie on.

"Need some help?"

"Yes please."

"Nervous?"

"A little. You know, I've always thought that I would be sharing this day with Bones."

"I know you did."

"But, I'm happy and that's all that matters right?"

"Sure." There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

Cam walked over and opened it, with Brennan standing on the other side.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Saroyan. Is Booth in here?"

"Uh, yea."

"May I speak to him…alone?"

"Sure." Brennan stepped across the threshold while Cam stepped out.

"Bones? What are you doing in here? I thought I said."

"I know what you said. But I have to talk to you before you do this."

"Okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"So your admitting that Nikki was telling the truth."

"No! Shes not, but that's not what I'm sorry about."

"Then what are you sorry for?"

"For what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay? What are you about to tell me?"

_Ugh. Here it goes. Deep breath, deep breath. Now let your heart take over._ She said to herself.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bones."

"NO! I'm in love with you. I'm sorry I told you that I didn't a year ago, but I was scared. I didn't understand what love was, and what it felt like to love somebody. Even though I know now that I loved you then, I'm starting to realize it even more. I haven't felt this way about anybody since I was a teenager. You make my heart race faster everytime I see you. When we kiss, I don't want it to ever be over. When we touch, I feel this spark that somehow binds us together. So what I'm finally confessing to someone, to you, is that I love you. And that I'm willing to give up all of my beliefs, just to be with you everyday for the rest of my life."

Booth was in complete shock.

Did Temperance Brennan, _the _Temperance Brennan, just confess herself to somebody?

Did she just use her heart instead of her brain?

Did she just throw away everything she has ever believed in?

Yes. She has. And now, he's ready to kiss her.

They both lean in.

Their now an inch away from each other.

Then, the music starts playing. He pulls away.

"I, I got to go Bones. That's my cue."

"But, I just."

"I'm sorry Bones. I have to go."

Booth ran out of the room. Brennan started crying.

She has just confessed everything that is inside her, hoping it would make Booth leave Nikki. But it didn't work.

She fell to the ground.

_The Part of the Church Where the Ceremony's Being Held_

"Have you seen Brennan?" Angela asked Cam.

"Last place I saw her was in Booth's room."

"Yea but Booth's."

Angela looked towards the front of the room and pointed to him.

"Up there."

"Then that must mean."

"Oh god."

They both got up, pretty much sprinting out of the room.

They ran in and saw Brennan laying on the ground, balling her eyes out.

"Bren, whats wrong?"

"I, I, told him how I felt and he, he left."

"You told him?"

"Yea, and now hes, hes gone."

"Come on Bren."

Cam and Angela helped pick her up and bring her to her feet.

"Lets go and take our seats."

"I cant go out there. I cant!"

"Bren, you have to be strong. Just please, come sit with us."

"No!" They grabbed her arms.

"Brennan! Do you think this is what Booth wants? To see you like this? No. Now come on."

They pulled her out and they took her seats.

The song "Here Comes the Bride." started to play, and everyone rose.

The ceremony has begun.

**_Hope you liked it._**

**_Chapter 6 will be up tonight, maybe tomorrow, hopefully._**

**_I think I'm coming down with a cold, so I might be able to stay home and work on it all day! =)_**

**_Now please review. _**

**_You know you want too. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Okay. So I'm home, sick. _**

**_So I decided to make the most out of it, by writing this chapter._**

**_Hope you you like it._**

**_Please review!!_**

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Brennan wanted to stand up and say something, but didn't.

"Bren, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said harsly.

"Okay. Let us begin. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Seeley Booth and Nicole Johnson make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Seeley and Nicole will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other. We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Seeley Booth and Nicole Johnson. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Nikki's father says "Me. Frank Johnson."

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Seeley and Nicole from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

"Do you Seeley Booth take Nicole Johnson to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Booth looked over to Brennan. A million different memories came back into his mind.

_Flashbacks to All the Good Times He's Shared with Bones_

Because every once in a while…every once in a while… two people meet and there's that spark. And, yes, Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love…making love…that's when two people become one.

Brennan: I'm offended because, because...  
Booth: Because you were betrayed by one of your own.  
Brennan: Yes. (pause) Are you going to betray me?  
Booth: No.

Dr. Sweets: There's clearly a very deep emotional attatchment between you two.  
Booth: We're just partners.  
Dr. Sweets: And why do you think I would've thought otherwise?  
Booth: Because you're twelve.

"I'm with Bones, Cam. All the way. Don't doubt it for a second."

"That's a lot of heart, Bones."

"Take your head and put it in neutral; take your heart and put it in overdrive"

"Temperance Brennan. I've worked with this woman. I've stood over death with her. I've faced down death with her."

"I am never going to make you fall. I'm always here"

"I love you,...in a, professional, atta' girl kind of way."

"There is someone for everyone, some one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with"

_End Flashbacks_

"Its Bones." He whispered to himself.

"Seeley." Nikki said.

"Oh, what?"

"This is where your supposed to say I do."

"But I don't."

"What!"

"I'm sorry, but Bones is the one for me."

"Whats going on?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." Cam replied.

"Bren, you okay?" Brennan stood up.

"Brennan? What are you doing? Sit down!"

"You cant do this Seeley."

"I'm sorry, but I have too." He ran off the altar.

Brennan ran towards Booth and he ran towards Brennan.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago."

"Whats that?"

"This."

He took Brennan in his arms and kissed her.

Everybody in the church was in shock.

After 1 long minute, they finally let go of each other.

They turned to face everyone that was staring at them. Nikki walked down off the altar.

"How could you do this to me Seeley?"

"I'm sorry. There is someone your meant to spend the rest of your life with, and that happens to be Bones."

"You know, I thought you might do this. That's why I came prepared."

Arianna handed her a gun, which they had hidden in the podium.

She held it towards Brennan. Everybody started screaming and ran for the door.

"Don't do this Nicole. Please don't do this."

"So your gonna choose her over me? That's fine. But the next time you'll see her is when you die."

She fired the gun. Booth jumped in front of Brennan, causing the bullet to strike him near his heart.

He fell to the ground.

"BOOTH!! BOOTH! Can you hear me?"

"Bones, I, I, love, you." He whispered.

"Booth don't leave me, please don't leave me."

Booth's eyes shut, causing him to fall into a deep, deep sleep.

**_So what did you think?_**

**_Next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully._**

**_Now review. _**

**_Please!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry I havent posted in a while._**

**_I've been really sick and just started to feel better._**

**_I hope you like this chapter._**

**_I was struggling a little bit trying to come up with things._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Brennan sat in the hospital waiting room.

"Here's your coffee sweetie." Angela said, handing it to her.

"Thanks."

"Any word?"

"No, not yet."

"I'm sorry Bren."

"Thanks. But I'm not the one sitting in a hospital room with a gunshot wound."

"I know Brennan, I know."

Hodgins walked over.

"Hey Dr. B. How you doing?"

"I'm fine Hodgins thanks."

"I cant believe that bitch did this. All because she was mad at him."

"She had it all planned. Lie to him to get him to hate me, if that didn't work, kill me. But she ended up hurting Booth instead."

"Did the cops find her yet?"

"No I don't think."

"Ugh, this is no fair." Angela said.

A nurse came out. "Seeley Booth's friends and family?"

"That would be us." They all stood up.

Brennan, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell were there.

"How is he?" Brennan asked.

"Well, the bullet hit 2 inches away from his heart, causing a lot of damage. We took him into surgery. Everything seems to be going well, but."

"I knew there would be a but." Hodgins said.

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"I would like to see him."

"Ok but, be prepared. He doesn't look good." The nurse led her back to Booth's room.

They walked in. "Oh my god." Brennan said.

She started crying. She ran beside him and grabbed his hand.

"I'll leave you alone with him. Page me if you need anything."

"Thank-you." She buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I should've never told you how I felt. I knew something like this would happen. You have to wake up. You have to be strong. Please wake up. Please."

She sat in silence and fell asleep.

An hour later Angela came in and nudged her shoulder.

"Bren, Bren. Wake up." She lifted her head.

"What is it Ang?"

"You need to get something to eat."

"I'm fine."

"No your not. He'll be here when we get back."

"You can't guarantee that Angela. What if we come back and he's dead? I'm not leaving him."

"Sweetie. He wouldn't want you sitting here worrying about him. Now if I have to drag you out of here I will. Come on."

"Fine." Brennan kissed the top of his head.

"I'll be right back. And I expect you to be here when I return, you hear me?"

"You know he cant hear you right."

"Yes. But I like to believe he can, and it makes me feel better."

"Okay. That's good. Lets go."

They walked out of the room and headed to the cafeteria.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I can get it myself, thanks."

"I know I was just….never mind."

They grabbed their food and went and sat at a table.

"So…"

"Ang, I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Did I do something wrong? Because everything I've said to you you've had some attitude filled reply to come back with."

"Its your fault."

"Whats my fault?"

"The whole thing with Booth. You're the one that told me to tell him how I felt. And now look where it got me. I told you I was afraid to tell people my feelings because they always leave, and that's exactly what Booth's doing."

"You cant actually be blaming this on me."

"I am. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go sit with him."

"Brennan! I'm sorry that I finally got you to confess your true feelings. You had to learn that you cant just rationalize and compartmentalize everything that happens to you. You have to express your feelings and open yourself up. You cant be afraid."

"Well for once, I wasn't afraid, and look where that got me. Booth is lying unconscious because I actually opened myself up. So now on, I'm going to do what I think is right and not let other people convince me to do stuff."

She stormed out of the cafeteria. Angela ran after her.

By the time she caught up to her, they were at Booths room. Brennan was standing outside crying.

"Bren, whats wrong?"

"I don't know. Theres a lot of doctors in there and I'm scared to go in."

"Come on, I'll go with you."

"How can you be nice to me when we just got in a huge argument?"

"Were best friends Bren. We will always have a couple arguments here and there, but we cant let that ruin our friendship. I will always be here for you. No matter what."

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" she gave her a hug.

"You were just you. Now lets go." She grabbed her hand and they entered the room.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Sheppard. Whats going on?"

"We have just determined that there in no brain activity and he has slipped into a coma."

"What is the cause?"

"We have no clue. It may be emotional stress. Has anything happened to him lately besides getting shot?"

"Uh, yes. He was supposed to get married today, but he left her at the altar….for me. His fiancées the one that shot him. She was aiming for me. He's a hero."

"That would explain a lot. His brain is probably trying to process everything that has happened to him. Sit with him, keep him company. Talk to him. It might help. If you guys need anything, let me know."

"Thanks." They said simultaneously.

Dr. Sheppard left the room. Brennan went and sat down beside his bed.

"I'm..gonna go let the others know."

"Thanks Angela." Angela left.

"Booth. Have I ever told you the story about my very first trip to Guatemala?"

**_So what did you think?_**

**_I dont think they have ever really said anything about when she was tortured in Guatemala._**

**_So I'm going try to emphazize on that._**

**_If you have any ideas, leave a reply._**

**_I could really use a lot of help. _**

**_Now REVIEW!! =)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorryit took me so long to upload this.**_

**_I've been sick and haven't felt like doing much of anything._**

**_But I'm finally feeling better and ready to continue the story._**

**_I feel like I let you guys down with the last chapter, so I really tried to go all out with this one._**

**_So here it is, Chapter 8._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

_Brennan's Guatemala Story_

"About 10 years ago, I was sent to Guatemala to observe and identify some remains. There was a guy name Juan Sirrianni and he was to be helping me. Well one night, I was in my tent and I heard trees and leaves rustling. I knew someone had to be out there because there was no wind. I unzipped the door on my tent and looked outside. No one. As soon as I went to zip it back up, someone grabbed my hand. The person twisted it, causing it to break. I screamed in pain. He kicked the tent where I was standing, hitting me in my stomach, and causing me to fall backwards. I layed there and watched him enter the tent. I saw who it was. It was Juan. He kicked me once more, than held my face, and I noticed he had a rag in his hand. He held it over my mouth. I blacked out quick. I now know that it was chloroform. Anyways, I didn't wake up for several hours later. When I did, he asked me if I had a pleasant sleep. My hands were tied behind my back, and my legs were also tied. There were so tight, it hurt. He had duck tape over my mouth, probably so I couldn't scream. He began torturing me, striking me multiple times in my head with a gun. After a couple hours, he decided to rape me. He took all my clothes off, as with him, and began. It went on for at least a couple hours. I felt so helpless. All I could do was sit there and take it. When he was done, he put my clothes, as well his, back on. He asked me if I enjoyed it. I shook my head no, and he struck me once again with the gun. He said he'd had enough fun torturing me, and it was now time for me to die. He went to point the gun at my head, but I took both of my feet, which were still tied together, lifted them up and knocked the gun out of his hands. Luckily when that happened, the gun went off, and the bullet entered his head. He died instantly. I was stuck there for days until anyone found me. It was the most terrifying time of my life. I will never forget that day, and I will never forget him. I never told anyone that, and I'm really not telling you, since you cant hear me." She started crying.

"I need you Booth. I need you to protect me. You need to wake up."

A couple minutes later, Cam walked in.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes Cam?"

"Your actually calling me Cam?"

"Yes. You can just call me Brennan."

"Okay." She said smiling.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how he was doing."

"No change. He's still in a coma. I just told him a story, hoping it would wake him up once I finished, like the other time, but it didn't work."

"Give him time Brennan. Hes a strong man, he will make it through this."

"Thanks Cam."

"I'll leave you alone with him. By the way, Jared's coming."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Anytime." She said, walking out and returning to the waiting room.

"Any change?" Angela asked.

"Nope."

"Whats Brennan doing?"

"Sitting beside him. She said she just told him a story, hoping he would wake up, but nothing happened."

"Did you tell her Jared was coming?"

"Yes. She said thanks for the heads up."

"Ugh, this is too much." Angela said, burying her head in her hands.

Wendell slid down a couple seats, now sitting beside her, and put his arm around her.

"Hes gonna be okay Angie."

"Thanks Wendell." The room went silent.

A couple minutes later Cam said "Jared."

Everyone looked over to the door and saw Jared walking in. Cam went over and gave him a hug.

"Wheres Tempe?"

"With your brother."

"I'd like to see him."

"Of course. Come on, I'll take you back there." She grabbed Jared's hand and lead him back to Booth's room.

"Is anyone worried that he's more worried to see Dr. Brennan than his own brother?" Hodgins asked.

"Thanks Cam."

"No problem. See you back in the waiting room." He gave her a hug and she walked away.

He knocked on the door.

"Tempe?"

"Jared."

"How is he?" he asked, walking in and giving her a kiss on the cheek while hugging her.

"Its not good."

"How could he not invite me to his own wedding?"

"Well maybe you pissed him off so much and made him think that hes a loser, he thought you didn't deserve to be there."

"Well who was his best man?"

"Hodgins."

"The creepy, bug guy/conspiracy theorist?"

"Yes, but he's not creepy."

"Whatever you think. So his fiancée shot him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She started crying. "Because….because he loved me. He left her at the altar and he came over to me, she got pissed, tried to shoot me, and Booth, being the hero he is, jumped in front of me and was stricken with the bullet."

"Wait, he loved you? And Seeley is not a hero. Why does everyone always think that?"

"You know what Jared get out! Booth is a better man than you will ever be. You are an arrogant son of a bitch that doesn't even appreciate that Booth saved your career with that sleeping/drunk while driving charge. He's saved me more times than you probably have ever kissed a girl. Seeley Booth is a hero. And no matter what anyone thinks, he will always be _my _hero. Ok? Now you can leave."

"I'm, I'm sorry Tempe. I didn't mean any…"

"Out! And don't bother coming back!"

"Fine." He walked out of the room.

"Thanks for standing up for me Bones." She turned around, frightened at the unexpected voice.

"Booth! Your awake! Aw, your awake!" she ran over and kissed him for a mere 2 minutes.

"Bones, Bones, geez. Since when do we kiss?"

"Since I told you I loved you, and you turned down Nikki at the altar for me."

"First of all, you love me? And second, who the hell is Nikki?"

**_Sorry for making Jared seem like such an ass._**

**_I just really dont like him._**

**_I'm not sure which season I want Booth to start remembering from yet._**

**_If anyones got any suggestions let me know._**

**_Now review, review, review.....you know you want to. =)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I am incredibly sorry for the delay._**

**_I've been very busy working on other storeies and schools killing me._**

**_This chapters kinda short._**

**_I decided to conclude my story._**

**_Please review!!_**

"You don't remember?"

"No. I don't even remember you that much."

"What? Booth its…"

"Bones, Bones. I'm just pulling your leg."

"I don't know what that means."

"I'm kidding. I remember you. I just wanted to see how you would've reacted if I really didn't remember you like last time."

"O Booth." She gave him a hug.

"Please don't do that to me."

"I'm sorry. So did they catch Nikki?"

"No. Who knows what happened to her. But you know what?"

She crawled into bed beside him.

"What?"

"I'm not worried about her. I'm just glad your okay, and that we can finally spend our life together."

"I'm sorry Bones, for not believing you about Parker."

"Its okay. I know you wanted to believe her since she was your fiancée and all, but you need to know that you can always trust me. I will never lie to you."

"I know Bones." He kissed her. "And that's why I love you."

"It feels good to hear you say that."

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you." He kept repeating, kissing every part of her face and neck.

There was a knock at the door. It was Angela.

"Booth! Oh my god your awake!! I'm gonna go let everyone else know."

"Good old Angela."

"What are we going to do without her?"

"I don't know. But I was scared to death about what I was going to do without you."

"I know. I'm sorry. So when can I get out of here?"

"Shit! I have to go tell the doctor your awake." She climbed out of bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be back in a second."

"Hurry." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

A couple minutes later, Dr. Shepherd, along with Brennan, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell walked in his room.

The doctor signed his discharge papers. Everyone left and went to Booth's apartment.

They sat around and talked about old times for about 2 hours.

After everyone left, Brennan sat on Booth's lap.

"I better get going." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about Bones. Were together now aren't we? I think you should stay here for the night."

"Are you sure? I don't wanta…."

But before she could finish her sentence, Booth kissed her deeply.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"You're the only person I want to share this bed with." He said.

She laughed, and, I think you know what they did.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Or so you thought.

**_Ok, so I've opened it up for a sequel._**

**_But only if you want me to._**

**_So please review, and I'll try to find the time to write another story._**

**_Thank you guys so much for reading this._**

**_I've really enjoyed writing it._**

**_I'm sad that its over, just couldnt think up any more ideas._**

**_Until next time._**

**_boneslover95_**


End file.
